Kimi ga Iru Kara
by Hikaru Kin
Summary: Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Sebening dan cemerlang layaknya embun. Terang dan setia layaknya bintang yang terang. Walaupun kabut hitam dan badai siap menghalangi dan menerjang kapan pun, dimana pun./For'Savers contest: Banjir TOMATCERI'/RnR, please!


**Kimi ga Iru Kara** by Hikaru Kin

Disclaimer : **Naruto **©Masashi Kishimoto

**Kimi ga Iru Kara**©Hikaru Kin

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, OC, Semi–Canon, alur muter,

Typo, One shoot,

Sasuke's PoV & Normal PoV, ('….')= inner chara.

Pair : SasuSaku

Main chara: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

For 'Savers contest: Banjir TOMATCERI'

•••

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

••

**HAPPY READING!**

••

••

**Kimi ga Iru Kara**

**(**Karena kau di sini**)**

••

**Chapter 1 **

**Normal PoV**

Hari ini cuaca amat sangat cerah. Dimana sang surya dengan teriknya memancarkan lidah-lidah cahayanya. Siang ini memang siang yang sempurna untuk menegak segelas lemon tea dingin atau mungkin ice-cream. Ya, tergantung selera. Tak lupa hari yang cerah untuk menjemur pakaian-pakaian yang telah selesai di cuci dan berbagai aktivitas lain yang bisa dilakukan. Atau mungkin menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar istirahat siang.

Tak terkecuali bagi seorang _kunoichi_ berambut softpink, Haruno Sakura. Ditengah nikmatnya menegak lemon tea, Sakura dikejutkan oleh pekikan dari seseorang yang sudah ia kenal lama.

"Sakura-_chan_!" pekik seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik sebut saja ia, Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto! Ada apa?" balas seorang gadis berambut _softpink_—Haruno Sakura.

"Kau dipanggil, Tsunade-_baachan _di ruangan Hokage, sekarang! Hah… hah…" ucap Naruto terengah-engah.

"Benarkah? Kenapa mendadak sekali, ya?" tanya Sakura heran.

Naruto mendengus,"Hah… kau seperti tidak tahu pola pikir nenek tua itu, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura tersentak,"Eh?" ia mulai merasakan aura aneh dan menakutkan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Nenek Tua', heh Naruto?" ucap seseorang yang—entah kenapa—suaranya tidak asing di telinga Naruto dan Sakura.

'Su-su-suara ini,' batin Naruto ngeri.

Perlahan Naruto memutar kepalanya menoleh sejenak ke belakang,"Ehehehe… aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok, _baa-chan_!" jawab Naruto gugup. Matanya memandang ke segala arah, menghindari tatapan lawan bicaranya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Sementara mulutnya komat-kamit, berharap sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi. Bisa saja ia terkena pekikan maut bahkan pukulan maut dari sang Hokage kelima itu. Mengingat, Tsunade merupakan guru dari Sakura yang berkekuatan monster tersebut. Kalau pukulan muridnya saja sudah seperti itu, bagaimana dengan gurunya? Entahlah… Naruto malas membahasnya saat ini.

"Ah, Tsunade-_sama_!" ucap Sakura setengah terkejut. Kemudian, ia membungkuk memberi hormat kepada _shisou_-nya itu.

"Hm," gumam Tsunade. Matanya melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih bertingkah aneh, "Kau tidak memberi hormat padaku, bocah?" ucapnya.

"Huh! Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'bocah', _baa-chan_!" protes Naruto, kesal dipanggil dengan sebutan bocah. Hei! Ayolah… Ia sudah 17 tahun sekarang.

"Hahaha… kau memang lebih pantas dipanggil bocah, Naruto!" gurau Tsunade.

"Kata siapa? Lihat saja nanti, _baa-chan_! Aku akan menjadi Hokage yang lebih hebat darimu!" seru Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Kau yakin, heh?" goda Tsunade.

"Tentu saja!" ucap Naruto seraya bersedekap.

Sakura terkekeh. "Engh… _Gomen, shisou. _Benarkah tadi anda memanggilku?" tanya Sakura sebelum ia semakin tidak dihiraukan.

"Ahaha… Maafkan aku, Sakura! Ya, aku ada perlu sebentar denganmu. Apa kau ada waktu?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, ayo ikut aku!"

"Hei! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" pekik Naruto. Sementara punggung Sakura dan Tsunade perlahan mulai menjauh—menuju kantor Hokage.

…**oOo…oOo…oOo…**

Di sinilah mereka—Naruto, Sakura, Sai—berdiri dihadapan sang Hokage kelima. Sementara Tsunade—sang Hokage tengah duduk menopang dagu. Tatapannya yang tadi melunak, sekarang menjadi serius. Begitu juga dengan raut wajah dua orang _shinobi _dan seorang _kunoichi _ dihadapannya.

"Jadi, apa kalian mengerti?" tanya Tsunade.

"_Ha'i_," jawab ketiganya serentak.

Tsunade melempar pandang ke arah Sakura,"Sakura…"

"Ya, Tsunade-_sama_?" jawab Sakura.

"Ku harap… kau akan mengerti. Jangan jadikan ini sebagai beban untukmu. Anggap saja ini misi biasa dan kau dengan mudah menyelesaikannya," ingat Tsunade.

"Baik," jawab Sakura lirih. Wajahnya menunduk, tatapannya kosong.

"Aku tahu ini sangat sulit untukmu. Tapi, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya," lanjut Tsunade.

"Aku mengerti!" jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Jangan dipaksakan seperti itu, Sakura-_chan_. Aku takut kau jadi seperti bocah abnormal di sampingku ini. Yang hanya tersenyum tanpa sebab yang jelas," celetuk Naruto.

BLETAK

"Adaw… Sakit tahu, Sai!" jerit Naruto tak terima kepala mulusnya dijitak oleh Sai. Sementara Sai hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum palsu andalannya.

"Naruto, Sai, aku mohon bantuannya. Jaga Sakura, ya!" pesan Tsunade.

"Tentu saja, _baa-chan_! Tanpa kau suruh, aku pasti akan menjaga Sakura_-chan_! Iya kan, Sakura_-chan_?" ucap Naruto percaya diri.

"Hm," Sakura hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Tadinya ia ingin menjitaknya, tapi ia urungkan niatnya tersebut karena Sai telah terlebih dahulu menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Huaa… tidak salah aku memilih, Sakura-_chan!_" seru Naruto girang.

Sakura mengernyit,"Hei! Ingat, kau sudah punya Hinata. Apa kau mau berakhir di tangan Neji, heh?"

Naruto merinding,"Te-te-tentu saja tidak, Sakura_-chan_!"

Sai dan Sakura terkikik geli menahan tawa saat mereka melihat semburat merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipi Naruto.

"Hei, berhenti menertawakanku!" ucap Naruto kesal dan yang terpenting ia merasa malu.

…**oOo…oOo…oOo…**

Sementara itu, jauh dari Konohagakure, tampak seorang pemuda berambut dark blue dengan style rambut belakang mencuat ke atas. Pemuda itu tengah duduk diam menghadap ke luar jendela, menatap hujan deras yang turun menghantam tanah. Ia tetap tak bergeming, diam tanpa kata. Walaupun kilatan petir sejak tadi menyambar-nyambar sang cakrawala. Ia menatap kosong ke luar dengan pandangan dingin yang memang ciri khasnya. Entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini. Dari ambang pintu, tampak sesosok pria lain yang—tampaknya lebih tua—datang, menghampiri sang pemuda. Sang pria menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

PUK

Sang pria menepuk pelan pundak sang pemuda. Namun, sukses membuat sang pemuda terlonjak kaget dan berhenti sejenak dari lamunannya. Sang pria mendengus kesal kemudian kembali membuang muka, menatap kosong hujan yang menerpa di luar. Sang pria menghela nafas panjang.

"Hah… Apa yang kau lakukan, _Taichou_?" tanya pria itu.

Sang pemuda menoleh sejenak,"Hn? Menatap hujan," jawab sang pemuda dengan nada datar tanpa alunan.

"Hmpft… Kau ini ada-ada saja, _Taichou,_" sang pria terkekeh kecil mendengar alasan yang dilontarkan pemuda di depannya. "Mau ku temani?" tawar sang pria.

"Hn," jawab sang pemuda, masih dengan nada yang datar.

Sang pria mulai beranjak maju dari tempatnya semula, mengambil tempat di samping sang pemuda. Ia tarik kursi kayu yang letaknya tak jauh darinya, mengambilnya lalu didudukinya kursi tersebut. Setelah di rasa nyaman, ia mulai angkat bicara.

"Kau tahu, _Taichou_. Menurutku, kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ya, aku belum tahu pasti apa itu," ucap sang pria santai.

"Bukan urusanmu, Suigetsu," ucap sang pemuda. Ya, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa dari pembantaian besar Clan Uchiha.

Sasuke masih tetap memandang hujan yang sejak tadi, tak henti-hentinya mengguyur bumi. Ia juga tak tahu, apa alasannya ia melihat hujan saat ini. Mungkin, cocok dengan suasana hatinya yang kacau balau sekarang. Ia akui, apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu benar adanya. Sekarang, ia memang tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya. Bayangan seorang _kunoichi_ berambut _soft pink_ masih terus menari-nari dalam otak jeniusnya. Ya, dia Uchiha Sasuke tengah memikirkan Haruno Sakura, sang _kunoichi_ terbaik Konohagakure. Tanpa ia sadari, seulas senyum teramat tipis terlukis di wajahnya. Jelas saja, hal ini kembali menarik perhatian Suigetsu yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tiap inchi gerak-gerik Sasuke.

"Eh? Kenapa, kau senyum-senyum sendiri, _Taichou_?" tanya Suigetsu.

Sasuke tersentak, kembali ia memasang wajah datarnya,"Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Ayolah, _Taichou_! Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan," ucap Suigetsu menggantung. "Kau memikirkan _kunoichi_ pink Konoha itu, kan?" lanjutnya.

JLEB

Skak mat! Tebakan yang tepat sekali, Suigetsu. Oh, instingmu memang cukup bisa diandalkan. Bahkan, pikiran seorang Uchiha Sasuke sang Prince Ice bisa kau tebak dengan tepat.

Sasuke, untuk yang kedua kalinya kembali tersentak. Setelah sebelumnya dikagetkan dengan tepukan pelan pada pundaknya, kini ia kembali dikagetkan dengan pukulan telak yang menghantam dadanya. Jantungnya seakan terhenti, hanya karena pukulan maut tebakan asal Suigetsu. 'Bagaimana ia bisa tahu,' batin Sasuke.

Terang saja, sebelum semua pikirannya ditebak dengan pasti oleh Suigetsu, Sasuke memilih beranjak meninggalkan ruangan yang sejak tadi di tempatinya. Ia bangun dari duduknya kemudian berbalik arah menuju kamarnya yang letaknya di ujung lorong. Ia terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan pekikan yang terus dilontarkan oleh Suigetsu.

SRET

Bunyi pintu geser yang di geser paksa oleh Sasuke menggema di gendang telinganya. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan yang—bisa dikatakan—tidak terlalu luas. Namun, bagi Sasuke, setidaknya ruangan inilah tempat yang nyaman baginya untuk sekedar merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku, setelah seharian penuh beraktivitas.

Ia menyalakan lampu, kemudian meletakkan _kusanagi_nya di tempat khusus—yang memang ia buat untuk meletakkan _kusanagi_ kesayangannya. Setelah itu, ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur sederhana miliknya. Ia diam sejenak. Memandang lurus pada langit-langit kamarnya, melihat bohlam kecil yang rela membagikan sinar pada seisi ruangan itu. Ia memandang lirih bohlam kecil itu, dan logikanya kembali berkutat dengan bayangan seorang _kunoichi_ pink yang sejak tadi atau mungkin sejak dulu menghantuinya.

"Sakura…" gumamnya. Tanpa ia sadari kembali, di balik pintu kamarnya sesosok pria atau mungkin sudah kita ketahui kalau itu Suigetsu, tengah tersenyum mendengar gumaman kecil Sasuke sebelum terbuai ke alam mimpi.

…**oOo…oOo…oOo…**

"Hah…"

Seorang _kunoichi_ berambut _soft pink _sebahu, menghela nafas panjang seraya merenggangkan otot-otot kedua tangannya yang kaku dan lelah setelah lama berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen penting hasil pemeriksaan pasien di rumah sakit Konoha. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya hari ini ia libur, tapi, tugas-tugas yang menumpuk tak ayal mencuri perhatiannya untuk segera diselesaikan. Setelah selesai semuanya ia akan lebih tenang beristirahat tanpa beban. Setidaknya itu menurut pola pikirnya. Ia memang tipikal orang yang tidak suka menumpuk tugas dan pekerjaan yang mungkin bisa ia selesaikan. Selagi waktu masih panjang, apa salahnya? Dari pada tugas-tugas itu menumpuk dan malah akan membanjiri kamar tidurnya.

Sejenak, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala kursi belajarnya—mungkin kursi kerjanya sekarang. Ia diam menatap langit-langit kamarnya, merelaxkan pikirannya. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah jam beker berbentuk kucing di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia memincingkan kedua matanya untuk melihat pergerakan jarum jam.

"Jam satu malam," gumamnya. Ia tak ingat dengan pasti mulai jam berapa ia sudah berkutat dengan semua dokumen-dokumen ini. Yang pasti, ia mulai mengerjakannya saat matahari masih bersinar terik di atas kepala. Mulai bosan dengan tugasnya, ia beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi menuju dapur. Mengambil segelas jus jeruk dan cemilan kecil untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

Saat kembali menuju meja kerjanya, kedua permata emeraldnya tak sengaja menatap benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang berdiri tegak di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya—tempat yang sama dengan letak jam bekernya. Perlahan ia meletakkan gelas berisi jusnya ke atas meja. Jemari lentiknya meraih benda tersebut. Kemudian ia mainkan jemarinya, megusap-usap kaca yang melindungi selembar foto di dalam benda tersebut. Bingkai kayu coklat dengan sanggahan di belakang benda tersebut membuat benda itu masih tetap berdiri tegak sejak tiga tahun yang lalu.

Foto yang berisikan dirinya yang tengah tersenyum, dengan seorang _sensei _dan kedua teman laki-lakinya yang tengah membuang muka membuatnya terkekeh geli melihatnya. Namun, tawa itu luntur seketika, ketika ia menatap seorang bocah laki-laki berambut dark blue yang memasang wajah cemberut. Ya, seorang yang tengah dinantinya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Seorang yang membuatnya menangis tersedu-sedu meminta Naruto agar memenuhi janji konyol yang secara spontan ia buat agar sosok itu kembali. Sosok yang membuatnya berkelahi dengan Ino—sahabatnya sejak kecil—di Akademi, hanya karena taruhan konyol yang juga dibuatnya supaya bisa menarik perhatian sang bocah Uchiha. Sosok yang membuatnya tersenyum sendiri, kerap kali membayangkan sosok itu tengah menyapanya. Dan yang paling membuatnya sakit adalah membuatnya berharap agar sosok itu kembali dan membuatnya membohongi Naruto tentang perasaannya. Walaupun ia tahu, sosok itu tidak akan mungkin meliriknya barang nol koma sepersekian detik. Tak lupa hal terkonyol yang pernah ia bayangkan adalah suatu hari nanti, ia akan menyandang nama Uchiha di depan namanya, menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Ya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke lah yang membuatnya begitu.

…**oOo…oOo…oOo…**

Pagi ini pagi yang cukup cerah di Konohagakure. Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini Sakura memilih untuk bangun lebih siang dari pada biasanya. Mengingat, semalaman suntuk ia menyelesaikan semua tugas-tugas penting yang menyangkut kesehatan warga Konoha. Meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi waktu setempat, sang _kunoichi _berambut _soft pink_ itu masih terbuai di alam mimpi.

"SAKURA-_CHAAAANNN!" _

Terdengar pekikan maut dari luar apartemen Sakura. Tak ayal membuat Sakura terbangun dari buaian mimpinya. Ia mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya kemudian merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang pegal. Terutama otot matanya, yang semalaman menatap deretan-deretan kata yang bisa dibilang berukuran kecil. Belum lagi ditambah dengan grafik-grafik dan nama-nama ilmiah yang tercantum dalam dokumen itu. Perlahan ia mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan langkah yang sempoyongan, ia menyibakkan tirai jendela kamarnya, melihat siapa yang telah mengganggu rencananya.

Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tengah melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangan ke arahnya. Di sebelah pemuda pirang, tampak seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Oh, ternyata meraka berdua. Naruto dan Sai.

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian ia berteriak. "ADA APA?" pekiknya.

"Ayo cepat turun, Sakura-_chan_! Ayo kita sarapan bersama-sama!" balas Naruto, masih dengan pekikan.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar!"

Sakura berbalik, merapikan tempat tidurnya kemudian mengambil handuk dan beberapa helai pakaian yang akan ia pakai hari ini. Setelah itu, ia segera menuju kamar mandi. Melakukan ritual rutin setiap pagi. Berbenah diri.

…**oOo…oOo…oOo…**

"Hah~ kenyangnya~" gumam Naruto seraya mengelus-elus perutnya yang agak buncit sehabis melahap lima mangkok ramen ekstra jumbo. Sementara kedua rekannya hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah.

Ya, ketiganya kini tengah dalam perjalanan pulang, setelah beberapa menit yang lalu meninggalkan Ichiraku Ramen. Saat melewati, Yamanaka's flower, Sai tiba-tiba berhenti dan izin pamit kepada dua rekannya itu. Tentu saja ia ingin menemui Ino. Sakura dan Naruto hanya mengangguk paham, sesekali menggoda Sai.

"Hah~ enak sekali si bocah pucat itu," gumam Naruto.

Sakura hanya terkekeh geli. "Memangnya kau tidak menemui Hinata?"

"Tadinya sih, iya. Tapi, dilarang oleh Neji. Alasannya inilah, itulah, anolah. Huh, menyebalkan sekali," curhat Naruto.

"Hmpft," Sakura terkekeh.

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Jangan tertawa seperti itu," ucapnya kesal.

"Baiklah…"

Hening perlahan menyelimuti keduanya.

"Eh, Sakura-_chan_," panggil Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Ada apa?" jawab Sakura. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Tapi, kau jangan marah, ya?" ucapnya ragu.

"Tergantung."

"Ah… Sakura_-chan, _begitu!" Naruto pura-pura kesal.

"Hm. Memangnya kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Em… apa kau masih suka dengan… _Teme_?" tanya Naruto was-was.

Sakura mengernyit, "_Teme_? Siapa _Teme_, itu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sasuke," gumam naruto pelan.

Sakura menunduk, menatap jalan yang tengah ia tapaki. "Entahlah, Naruto," ia mendongak ke atas—menatap langit biru. "Kurasa masih… iya," sambungnya lirih.

"_Ne_? dugaanku benar. Kau tahu Gaara, Sakura_-chan_?"

"Gaara, _Kazekage_ Suna?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk,"Yap."

"Tentu saja tahu. Kenapa?"

"Kudengar ia suka padamu," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"_Aa… Sou ka_," ucap Sakura lemah. "Naruto, _gomen._"

"Eh? _Naze_?" tanya Naruto bigung.

"_Gomen_, karena waktu itu aku telah membohongimu," sambung Sakura.

"Oh, tentang itu. Tak apa, aku sudah melupakannya," balas Naruto. "Sudahlah, Sakura_-chan._ Tak usah dipikirkan lagi."

"Eh? _Arigatou,_ Naruto."

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah sampai di pertigaan jalan dekat dengan apartemen Sakura.

"Hm!" gumam Naruto. "_Jaa~_ aku duluan!" pamitnya. 'Seandainya kau tahu, Sakura_-chan._ Sebenarnya ia ada di sini,' batin Naruto.

…**oOo…oOo…oOo…**

**Sasuke's PoV**

Malam ini, sebenarnya tidak berbeda dari malam biasanya. Ya, hanya malam dengan langit kelam dan bunyi hewan malam yang terus bersahut-sahutan. Hanya saja, malam ini aku tengah bimbang dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Akhirnya, aku memilih untuk berdiam diri menatap langit yang cukup cerah ini. Ita-_nii _pernah berkata, "Kalau kita tengah bimbang, cobalah lihat langit berbintang, karena bintang akan membuatmu merasa lega. Bintang akan selalu menemanimu, membagi cahayanya yang tak pernah redup." Karena itulah, aku lebih memilih duduk di luar beralaskan rumput dan beratapkan langit.

WUSH…

Angin malam berhembus menerpa kulit tubuhku. Terang saja membuatku kedinginan.

Tap… tap… tap…

Kudengar suara langkah kaki perlahan mendekat ke arahku. Spontan kutarik _kusanagi_ku, berbalik kemudian berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda. Setelah kupincingkan mataku, ternyata itu… Suigetsu?

"Hn," gumamku. "Ada apa?" tanyaku, kemudian kembali duduk dan memasukkan _kusanagi_ku kedalam sarungnya.

"Tak apa. Hanya ingin menemani," ucapnya.

"Cih! Untuk apa?" tanyaku ketus. Ya, aku tahu ini keterlaluan.

Ia mendekat dan menjatuhkan diri duduk disebelahku. "Mungkin mendengarkan curhatmu. Dari pada kau pendam sendiri. Ya, siapa tahu bisa membantu," tawar Suigetsu.

Aku mengernyit. Apa ku terima saja?

"Hn," hanya itu yang keluar dari lisanku. Aku tak tahu apa yang mesti ku ucapkan. Banyak yang ingin ku ucapkan namun lisanku tertahan. Seperti tertahan benda berat yang entah apa itu dan dari mana asalnya. Sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakannya.

"Aku bisa menjaganya," ucapnya lagi.

Yah, ku rasa tak ada salahnya mencoba, bukan?

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu," ucapku meyakinkan.

"Aku tahu, kau sedang memikirkan _kunoichi _pink itu, kan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Kau tahu, _Taichou_? Sedingin-dinginnya seseorang, ia tetap memiliki hati. Begitu juga kau."

"Benarkah begitu?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk,"Ya, setidaknya begitu. Dan aku tahu kalau sebenarnya kau menyukainya."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Dari gerak-gerikmu, tatapanmu dan raut wajahmu." Aku mengernyit, seolah mengerti, ia kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Saat kau melawan _kunoichi _pink itu beberapa waktu lalu, tatapanmu melemah dan setelah kuperhatikan tatapan itu memiliki arti lain. Bukan tatapan kasihan karena ia perempuan," lanjutnya.

Aku menunduk. Benar apa yang ia katakan. Waktu itu aku ingin menancapkan _kusanagi_ku kepada Sakura. Tapi, entah kenapa saat aku menatap kedua permata emeraldnya, aku tak bisa.

"Sejak saat itu, kau juga berubah. Kau lebih suka tersenyum sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku semakin heran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu. Karena itulah aku berusaha mengungkap semuanya. Hingga, aku mendapati titik temu. Aku mendapatimu tengah tersenyum sendiri sambil menggumamkan nama 'Sakura.' Itu yang membuatku semakin yakin kalau dugaanku benar," ia menoleh ke arahku.

Aku terkekeh. "Hn. Kau terlalu peka."

"Ahaha… kau tidak bisa berbohong anak muda," ucapnya seraya menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

"Hn, kurasa." Aku hanya bisa menanggapinya sedikit.

"Kau tahu, _Taichou._ Mungkin, kau bisa berbohong dengan lisanmu. Tapi, mata dan hatimu tidak bisa berbohong. Sejahat apapun manusia. Ia tetap memiliki hati."

"Hn. Konyol," jawabku asal.

"Aku serius. Sebaiknya, kau temui saja dia. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa."

Aku tersentak,"Itu mustahil." Ya, sangat mustahil. Ingat aku missing-nin. Aku Uchiha Sasuke, perlu digaris bawahi, aku di cari.

"Ku rasa tidak. Selama niatmu baik. Bukankah kau sudah disetujui oleh para tetua Konoha dan Hokage boleh kembali tinggal di sana, kan?" ucapnya.

"Ya. Hanya saja masih banyak yang tidak tahu akan hal itu. Salah satunya dia," ucapku lirih.

"Mungkin, kami bisa membantumu," ucapnya.

"Kami? Siapa maksudmu?"

"Aku, Juugo dan Karin."

"Hn. _Naze_?"

"Karena itulah gunanya rekan se-tim," ucapnya.

Aku tersenyum,"Terserah."

Aku mendongak ke atas menatap langit kelam. Sungguh indah bertaburkan bintang. Kadang, aku berfikir kalau hidupku layaknya langit malam yang berkabut tanpa bintang satu pun. Ternyata aku salah. Walaupun langit itu berkabut, sekelam apapun, tetap ada satu bintang terang yang membagi cahayanya meskipun ia tak dilihat, meskipun cahayanya terhalang, meskipun ia di cerca oleh langit kelam berkabut. Tapi, ia tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya. Selalu ada di sisi langit di batas cakrawala. Menemani sang langit kelam. Bahkan, dewi malam tak bisa menggantikannya. Itulah Sakura, bagiku ia bintang yang paling terang yang mau membagi cahaya dengan hidupku yang kelam dan berkabut ini.

"_Taichou_?" suara Suigetsu sukses membangunkanku dari lamunan.  
>Aku menoleh,"Hn?"<p>

"Aku masuk dulu! Oh ya, lihat bintang itu. Bintang yang paling terang. Buatlah pesan dalam hatimu, maka ia akan menyampaikannya. Bintang tak pernah bohong, selalu mendengar, setia dan tak ingkar. _Jaa~_" Suigetsu perlahan berdiri, kemudian berbalik arah. Beranjak pergi, masuk ke dalam markas.

"Hn."

Benar, ada satu bintang terang. Baiklah, akan ku coba.

Ku harap Sakura juga melihat bintang itu, bintang yang tengah kulihat ini. Ia adalah bintang itu, menerangi tiap langkah hidupku yang kelam ini. Dan ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan. Semoga.

**End of Sasuke's PoV**

Sementara itu, dilain tempat dalam waktu yang sama, seorang _kunoichi _pink tengah duduk menatap keluar dari jendela besar apartemennya. Ia tengah menatap sebuah bintang yang paling terang di tengah larutnya malam. Ia berucap dalam hati.

'Semoga Sasuke-_kun _juga melihat bintang ini. Bintang yang paling terang di malam yang gelap dan kelam. Dan aku berharap akulah bintang itu. Bintang yang menerangi tiap langkah hidupnya. Merubahnya dari kelam menjadi hangat dan terang. Semoga…'

Tepat di saat yang sama, detik ini pula keduannya bergumam…

'Lihatlah bintang yang paling terang ditengah kelamnya malam. Satu bintang yang paling terang. Karena aku juga melihatnya, selalu… bintang itulah aku, selalu ada untukmu. Dan ketika kau terbangun dari buaian mimpimu, sibakkanlah tirai jendelamu. Buka jendela itu selebar-lebarnya, maka ada aku di dekatmu. Akulah embun pagimu… siap membasuh semua lelah dan dukamu… Dan aku percaya. Kita akan selalu bersama, layaknya langit malam dan bintang. Selama nafasku masih berhembus, nadiku masih berdenyut dan jantungku masih terus memompa. Selama musim masih terus bergulir, masih ada waktuku untukmu… dan cinta kita mengalir sebening dan secemerlang embun…

Karena kau ada di dekatku. Karena kau ada dalam sanubariku. Karena kau ada di sini… di hatiku… selalu di sini…'

…**oOo…oOo…oOo…**

"Haha… jadi seperti itu ya, _Tou-san_!"

"Hn? Kenapa? Kau juga bertanya yang aneh-aneh!"

"Hihi… aku kan hanya ingin tahu~"

"Hah~ kau ini! Cepat sana kau mandi. Hn, bau sekali!" ucap Sasuke. Sukses seorang bocah laki-laki berumur kurang lebih 12 tahun berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Iya-iya! Cuma bertanya seperti itu saja, kok!" bela sang bocah dengan suara berteriak.

"_Tou-san_ bilang cepat mandi!" pekik Sasuke.

"Iyaaaa!" pekik sang bocah dari dalam kamar mandi.

Tak berapa lama, bocah laki-laki itu keluar dengan memakai pakaian ninjanya, dan langsung duduk disamping sang _Tou-san_—Uchiha Sasuke—untuk sarapan pagi.

Baru tangannya hendak meraih satu kepal _Onigiri—_

PLAKK

"Aduuh… sakit, _Tou-san_! Kenapa dipukul sih tanganku!" ucap sang bocah kesal.

"Hn. Sudah _Tou-san_ ingatkan padamu ribuan kali, Uchiha Hoshi. Cuci tanganmu sebelum makan!" ingat Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

"Issh… _Tou-san_ cereweeeet!" pekik sang bocah, er… atau kita panggil saja Hoshi, sambil berlalu mencuci tangannya.

"Hn, dari pada terjadi apa-apa padamu. Nantinya, _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ yang repot," jawab Sasuke cuek.

Sakura terkikik geli. 'Ia banyak berubah semenjak Hoshi lahir,' batinnya.

"_Ne, Tou-san_. Kau kenal Yuki?" tanya Hoshi.

"Hn? Siapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Anaknya Sai_-jiisan_ dan Ino-_basan_," ucap Hoshi seraya mengunyah _onigiri_nya.

"Hn. Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, dia selalu saja tersenyum dan selalu berteriak, 'Hoshi-_kun~_ Hoshi-_kun~_' Begitu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku kesal saja. Bukan hanya dia, tapi hampir semua anak perempuan di sekolah seperti itu. Kecuali satu orang…"

"Siapa?"

"Uzumaki Natsumi!" ucapnya tersipu.

Sasuke tersentak kaget,"Uhuk… Maksudmu Natsumi…"

"Yap! _Imouto-_nya Natsu-_nii_. Er… atau mungkin adik kembarnya," ucap Hoshi santai.

"Anaknya Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. Hoshi mengangguk. "Kenapa, eh?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah… aku, Natsumi dan Yuki satu team. Dan kurasa aku," Hoshi tersipu. "Ya, _Tou-san_ tahu lah!" ia memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari semburat merah di pipinya ketahuan oleh sang _Tou-san._

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Sepertinya ada versi kedua,' batinnya.

…**oOo…oOo…oOo…**

Malam yang gelap itu, entah kenapa Sakura ingin sekali berjalan menuju kursi tempat di mana ia untuk terakhir kalinya, sejak tiga tahun yang lalu bertemu dengan Sasuke. Juga dalam suasana yang sama, malam hari. Ia menjatuhkan diri, duduk di kursi itu. Ia mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya, seraya bersenandung kecil. Bosan menatap ke bawah, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap langit malam. Satu yang selalu dilihatnya, bintang yang paling terang. Berharap ada suatu keajaiban. Tak hanya bintang, tiap kali ia bangun dari buaian mimpi, ia selalu menatap dedaunan yang basah bermandikan embun pagi, kerap kali ia menyentuh daun yang basah dan membasuhkannya ke wajah.

Tak berbeda dengan Sakura. Entah angin apa yang melayangkan kaki-kaki Sasuke untuk terus melompat dari dahan ke dahan pepohonan. Yang ada dalam otaknya hanya satu, menuju bangku tempat di mana ia dan Sakura bertemu untuk yang terakhir kali. Permata Onyx-nya masih terus menatap lurus ke depan, memperhatikan jalur yang di tempuhnya. Sesekali ia mendongak ke atas, menatap langit berbintang. Satu yang menjadi objeknya, bintang yang bersinar paling terang. Tanpa ia sadari, ia akhirnya tiba tepat di depan bangku itu. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seseorang berambut soft pink yang tengah mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Sakura…" tanpa sadar, Sasuke berucap cukup keras membuat Sakura yang tadinya tengah asyik berkhayal terdiam.

"Sa-sa-sasuke-kun?" ucapnya tak percaya. Rasa senang, sedih dan takut membaur menjadi satu, membuat hati Sakura berkecamuk. Namun, biar bagaimana pun ia harus tetap waspada dengan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Tangan kanannya dengan cepat meraih kantong senjatanya, mengambil sebuah kunai. Sementara kakinya sudah siap dengan kuda-kuda pertahanan. Sasuke tersentak.

"Menjauh, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya!" ucap Sakura mengancam. Namun, nada suaranya bergetar.

Sasuke mengernyit heran, apa sebenarnya ini? Itulah pertanyaan yang melayang-layang dalam otaknya.

"Sakura…" ucapnya lagi.

"Aku bukan Sakura yang dulu," ucap Sakura menggantung. "Dan kau, bukan Sasuke-_kun _yang dulu!" pekiknya dan langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke.

Spontan, Sasuke mengambil sebuah kunai.

ZTING…ZTING…

Suara dentingan kunai yang saling menghantam terdengar di tengah sunyinya malam. Kedua manusia yang lama tak saling bertemu inilah pelakunya.

"Hah… hah… hah…" hembusan nafas yang saling memburu terdengar tak kala keduannya menghantam permukaan tanah. Saling melempar tatapan mematikan.

"Sakura… sebenarnya aku…"

"Tidak," potong Sakura. "Kau bukan, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Sakura, ak—"

PROK… PROK… PROK…

"Hebat… hebat… hebat… Penghianat Konoha dan _kunoichi _terbaik Konoha ditemukan tengah bertarung di wilayah yang masih bagian dari Konoha. Bagaimana kalau ada pasukan anbu yang menemukan kalian, eh?" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang. Lalu siapa orang in—

"SAI!" pekik Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku hanya melakukan misi dari Tsunade-_sama _untuk membunuhnya! Jadi, jangan salah paham dulu!" jelas Sakura.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Sai oleh Sakura hanya tersenyum menyerigai. Hal ini makin membuat Sakura tambah bingung, tak biasanya Sai tersenyum menyerigai seperti itu. Ia akui memang Sai memanglah suka membuatnya kesal dan marah. Tapi sekarang?

"Misi? Sai?" ucap orang itu.

BOOFT…

Gumpalan asap putih tiba-tiba muncul di depan keduannya. Membuat keduannya tidak bisa melihat sosok yang tadi mereka kira Sai, ternyata adalah—

"TSUNADE-_SAMA_!" ucap keduannya serentak. Masih dengan wajah yang terkaget-kaget. Spontan keduannya membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Hei, sudah. Aku ke sini hanya untuk memberikan ini!" ucap Tsunade. Ia menyodorkan sebuah map kepada Sasuke. Langsung saja map itu di bukanya.

Onyx-nya mengamati dan meresapi tiap kata yang tersusun pada selembar kertas. Perlahan senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Ia melempar pandang ke arah Tsunade. Seolah mengeri, Tsunade mengangguk. Sasuke melempar pandang ke arah Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura mengernyit.

"Ini," Sasuke menyodorkan surat yang diberikan oleh Tsunade.

Sakura meneliti tiap kata yang tertera, membacanya hingga tuntas. "Ini?" Sakura melempar pandang ke arah Tsunade.

"Ya. Semua tetua Konoha dan para Hokage telah mempertimbangkan semuanya. Kami juga telah mengintrogasinya. Dan kami putuskan, kalau ia boleh kembali tinggal di Konoha."

"Itu artinya…"

"Ya!" jawab Tsunade.

Dan mulai saat itulah, keduanya kembali bersama. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja. Sebening dan cemerlang layaknya embun. Terang dan setia layaknya bintang yang terang. Walaupun kabut hitam dan badai siap menghalangi dan menerjang kapan pun, dimana pun.

…**oOo…oOo…oOo…**

_Akhirnya semuanya usai…_

_Ini bukanlah dongeng pengantar mimpi…_

_Bukanlah suatu yang dikarang…_

_Tapi, ini nyata…_

_Karena kau ada di sini…_

_Kimi ga Iru Kara…_

_Uchiha Sakura…._

…**oOo…OWARI…oOo…**

•••

**~OMAKE~**

Plok… plak… plok…

"Aah… nyamuk _baka_!" ucap Naruto yang sekarang tengah sibuk bertarung dengan nyamuk yang ia gelari nyamuk _baka._

"Ssst… jangan berisik bocah! Nanti kita ketahuan!" omel Suigetsu.

"Iya. Kau ini Naruto! Berisik sekali!" omel Ino menimpali.

"Huh~ aku hanya kesal dengan nyamuk-nyamuk ini! Kenapa kita harus bersembunyi di semak-semak ini sih?" protes Naruto.

"Memangnya mau sembunyi di mana lagi?"

"Tak usah sembunyi kan bisa!" ucap Naruto.

"_Baka_! Kalau begitu caranya. Rencana kita bisa gagal!" geram Suigetsu.

"Tapi di sini juga li—HUAAA…"

"HUAAA…"

NB: Berhati-hatilah jika kalian ingin bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak. Jangan lupakan semut hitam yang bersarang di sana.

…**oOo…OWARI…oOo…**

**A/n:**

Hola… hai… halo…

Yosh! Haloo, Minna!

Yup, Hika publish fic baru. Hanya fic Oneshoot bergenre: Hurt/comfort & Romance. Ini fic Romance SasuSaku Hika yang pertama. Dan jujur, baru kali ini bikin cerita/fic dengan genre dan pair ini. Jadi, mohon maaf kalau kiranya masih banyak kekurangan dan kurang berkenan. Hika masih newbie di sini.

Ok! Fic ini ber-setting Semi-canon. Tapi, Hika masih ragu apakah ini termasuk setting Semi-canon atau bukan. Selain itu, tokoh-tokohnya terlihat OOC. Alurnya dan akhirnya juga aneh. Hehe…

Fic ini ditujukan untuk, For 'Savers contest: Banjir TOMATCERI'. Arigatou buat para panitia penyelenggara. Tak lupa fic ini ditujukan untuk para reader semua! Jadi mohon RnR-nya.

Sekedar info saja, ide fic ini muncul saat saya menonton salah satu episode di Naruto season 1. Dimana saat itu pada scene flashback SasuSaku. Selain itu, untuk inspirasi tentang 'Bintang,' Hika terinspirasi Ost. Movie 4th Naruto Shippuden yang judulnya If, serta adegan dimana Minato dan Naruto menatap 1 bintang yang sama di lain tempat. Pasti semuanya sudah pada tahu. Dan inspirasi mengenai embun itu terlintas saat Kaa-san menyetel lagu Ebiet. G. Ade dengan judul Cinta Sebening Embun. Entah kenapa, jadi ingin menambah kata-kata embun. #curcol*plakk

Yosh! Hika kira itu saja. Soalnya a/n-nya panjang banget.

Yosh! Minta koreksi, saran dan pendapatnya.

**Mind to Review? **

**Review, please! **

Arigatou gozaimasu!

*Hikaru Kin*


End file.
